


"All the blood spilled for you"

by karwena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rivalry, Yandere Katsuki Yuuri, Yandere Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karwena/pseuds/karwena
Summary: Yuuri never felt Joy nor sadness... Only emptiness... The only thing missing is Love, the love of his life, the love that makes him feel human... The love that could cause death...Victor had always been sociable with other, but a Japanese boy makes him want to kill the entire world just to have him to himself...





	1. Discovery

Yuuri's POV

For 17 years, Yuuri felt incomplete, he felt absolutely no emotion such as joy or sadness. No one in his entourage had been able to tell him why. Yet, when he had mentioned his case on a forum where many people like him were talking, everyone had told him that he would feel emotions when someone came into his life. The love of his life would be the trigger. The bright color in his world so dull. He was 11 years old when he inquired, so it has been six years since he started waiting for the love of his life ..

Today was the start of his second year in high school ... Another year without flavor ... without emotions.  
The light of dawn passed through the curtains of his room, birds sang to celebrate spring. But Yuuri did not admire the beauty of the moment, he was staring at his clock radio. It was going to ring in 16 minutes.  
But what's the point of getting up? Without love, Yuuri's life was worthless ... But if he did not go to school, could he miss the lover he had been waiting for so long?  
His alarm sounded. He stopped it.  
His uniform was ready and hanging on the wall. He went to the bathroom and did a little washing before returning to his room and putting on the clothes.  
He went downstairs and found his parents and sister sitting around the kitchen table, sharing a rich breakfast. He greeted them and kissed them before leaving without eating. He was not hungry, like every school year ...  
Despite his lack of emotions, Yuuri had realized that his parents were worried about this. So, he pretended to reassure them. But the Katsuki were not fooled, they perfectly saw that their son was not sincere.

*****

On the way to school, Yuuri glimpsed many students he had seen before, but as always, his vision blurred their faces with a cross. He did not care about them. He did not care about those girls who giggled stupidly as he passed. He had nothing to do with the fact that they were in love with him.  
He arrived at the school gates that had just opened and entered the campus compound.  
He hurried to see what class he was in this year  to go to this one. He was the first to arrive and was able to sit in the back row, near the window, because, unlike other students, he had no friends, he had no one to spend time with, to tell his vacation, but he was not complaining either, it prevented him from claiming once again, once too much.

The bell was heard and soon the class was filled by noisy students. Yuuri was greeted by some students who showed up, but he did not bother to remember their name.

Expecting the imminent arrival of the teacher, the class was quiet again, but the teacher wasn't coming. And the reason for this came to light when Minako-sensei, an English teacher who often met Yuuri's parents, entered the classroom, accompanied by a young man who looked four years older than the students.  
Despite the arrival of the two people, Yuuri had been staring at the window, only turning his attention to the arrivals when the teacher spoke.

"Please excuse my delay, I was welcoming a new student ... He is a foreigner and comes to Japan, in our class, to perfect his learning of our language."

Yuuri looked at the young man and all of a sudden the time stopped.  
His dull world took pink, bright hues. He felt himself invaded by an emotion, a heat.  
He was happy. He was in love.

He had found him. His senpai. The one who made him human.

The professor continued:  
"I present to you Victor Nikiforov."

Yuuri could not refrain from pronouncing the name of the one he must have for himself out loud.  
This earned him the eyes of several students, including Victor, who stared intently at him.  
Under his gaze, Yuuri felt weak, he could not support it very long. He knew he was red, he had felt himself blush.

He turned his head away and went back to staring at the window. But he did not ignore Victor when he presented to the class. He loved his voice and it had plunged him into his thoughts. So when Minako-sensei started talking, he felt a certain anger. Anger that faded when he saw the young foreigner head for him to sit at the only table left free: next to Yuuri.

___________

Victor's POV

Victor was afraid to go in the school. Afraid of the reception that was reserved for him. He may have been sociable but he felt like an intruder in this place. However, several students greeted him with a smile and he answered them, but it was useless. In his homeland, Russia, he had made lots of friends quickly, but this time, in Japan, the language remained an insurmountable barrier.

An adult was walking towards him while he was still at the entrance of the school.  
A teacher, no doubt, judging by his outfit. It was a woman in her forties, quite tall, with long chocolate-colored hair matching her eyes of the same color, and had a mole under her left eye.  
Arrived a meter from him, she bowed and declared with perfect English:

"I am Minako-sensei, the English teacher of the class you are going to join, I have been instructed to welcome you to explain to you, in a language you know, the rules and give you your time table."

She handed him a sheet where his schedule was and took him inside the building.  
They made a short visit and went to the faculty room.  
There, Minako-sensei explained to the other teachers that it was necessary to speak distinctly to Victor. She also gave them other information that Victor could not understand because the words the teacher used were unknown to him.  
He was reassured, however, and forgot the fear that had been bothering him a few minutes before. He felt ready to face the class he was going to go in.

He was there in front of the classroom door. He was hot, the fear was back.  
And if nobody liked him? His school year would be horrible!  
Alone ! In a country that is not his!

He took a breath and followed the teacher when she opened the door, revealing about twenty students, inquisitor eyes turned to him. However, Victor kept his gaze on the ground before reaching the platform where he scanned the room.

Minako-sensei spoke, she introduced him a little and announced his name.  
Name that was repeated by a student at the back of the class. Victor looked at him and his heart missed a beat.  
He was a magnificent young boy. He had such beautiful large brown slanted eyes, messy black hair, glasses that gave him a serious but also an innocent look.  
He stared at him, and as he met his gaze, the boy blushed violently and finally looked away to stare at  the window. It was just adorable.  
Even when introducing himself, Victor had trouble detaching his eyes from the young man whose name he would so much like to know so he could pronounce it too.

Having finished speaking, Minako-sensei showed him a table left free.  
"You can go sit next to Katsuki-kun."

Victor knew then the family name of the one for whom his heart had suddenly begun to beat.

He had a funny feeling for this boy. He wanted him. Really intensely.  
He felt capable of everything for him.  
Able to kill to have him to himself...


	2. The first drop of blood

For several weeks, Victor had been looking for the young man throughout the school at every break, but he had never found him anywhere. He was not in the yard, on the roof or in the gym. The Russian despaired of being unable to eat with his stranger in the field of vision.  
The more hours he spent teaching beside him the more his desire grew.  
It was sometimes so intense that he felt obliged to leave the classroom to touch himself in the toilet thinking about the one he still did not know the name.

His name ... He had to know it. So one day, four weeks after school started, as he was heading to the classroom to eat, tired of running around the high school to find his stranger, he shouted at a girl in his class, who, at the sight of handsome Russian, gave a huge smile.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded quickly. Victor continued:

"Do you know the name of Katsuki-kun? I do not dare go ask him ... In addition I do not see him outside the class, he always disappears when the bell rings...  
\- Yuuri? He goes out for 5 minutes, then comes back to class to eat at his desk and look out the window ... "

Victor grabbed his hands and shook them to thank her before arriving in the classroom and, indeed, to see Yuuri sitting in front of his desk, a bento on it. He seemed to be looking for something outside, judging by the way he was looking , the wind coming in through the open window making his hair fly.  
This wind which brought the smell of Yuuri towards him during the lesson.  
Victor sat down at his desk and took out the bento he had bought that morning. He saw Yuuri startle and slowly turn to him, or at least was it the vision of Victor that made him see in slow motion.  
Seeing Victor next to him, Yuuri focused on his bento and seemed to ignore the Russian, red slowly dyeing his cheeks.  
Suddenly a shadow rose in Victor's vision. A student had arrived and had gone to Yuuri, hands hidden behind her back.  
 Victor felt an intense rage mount in him, especially when the girl took out a small packet of homemade cakes and laid them on Yuuri's desk. He thanked the girl, who went off giggling with her friend.  
 Victor stared at Yuuri, who opened the package to take out a cake and put the rest in his bag.  
Victor wanted only one thing at this moment: to put his hands around the neck of the girl to gently suffocate her while enjoying her frightened and tearful gaze which, slowly, will lose its glow, when the life will leave her body.   
And he would take pleasure in doing so, because no one, except him, had to show any signs of affection for Yuuri.   
He got up and, with a sudden movement due to anger, knocked over his bento which fell to the ground, scattering on the floor. He swore in his native tongue and began picking up the omelette on the floor when someone gently patted his shoulder. Victor turned around and he thought his heart was going to stop.  
 Yuuri, red as a peony squatted to his right and handed him his bento barely begun.

"Eat it if you want, otherwise you risk being hungry ..."

 The Russian saw nothing except the young Japanese who was shaking.  
Victor gently grabbed the box and touched the hands of his soul mate, running an electric current throughout his body.  
 He will keep this bento for life and will never eat it.

**********  
 It was 4 pm ... It was time to clean up the classroom before the weekend. While Victor was cleaning the board with furtive glances at Yuuri (they happened to cross their eyes and in this case, they turned away, as if nothing had happened) he surprised a discussion between the girl that was way  too close to Yuuri and another student.  
They spoke about the young man in a way that did not please Victor.

"So, are you really planning to do it tonight?" The friend asked.  
"Yes, I can not take it anymore, I have to confess, I'll leave him a letter in his locker so that he can meet him on the roof ... I hope he'll come and that he will accept me as he accepted my cakes that I spent the night doing with love .."

 Victor pressed the sponge which he held so tightly that the water it still contained dripped on the floor.

This girl had to die.  
 tonight he will kill her before she declares her love to his lover.

**********

There was no one left in high school but Victor, he was there ...  
By the time he left school he had seen Yuuri discover the letter with a slightly astonished look and then put it back in his locker.  
It did not please Victor ... at all ..  
So he was waiting for his rival, hidden in the shadows. He wore gloves to hide all the prints, and decided to kill her with very sharp scissors.  
There was a noise.  
Victor froze and hid a little more.  
Was it his enemy or his lover? Was he going to be able to quell his vengeance?  
It was Yuuri.  
The Japanese man passed him and suddenly stopped a few meters further, turning around violently. Fortunately Victor was well hidden and Yuuri did not see him. He climbed the stairs towards the roof of the establishment.  
Good. Yuuri would be away from the entrance. Victor was going to take care of his rival quietly. His rival, precisely, arrived a few minutes later.  
The time had come.  
He followed her without a sound and grabbed her abruptly, covering her mouth, but he did not expect the girl to take self-defense classes. She gave him a knee well placed and took advantage of the shock and intense pain of Victor to run away.  
But the rage for missing and the fear that Yuuri discovered the situation motivated the Russian who, extremely quickly, pursued the girl who shouted for help.  
She was totally unaware that Yuuri was there, and the latter, from where he was, could not hear anything.  
Victor still running behind her, reached out to grab her collar and knock her down. What he did. His rival was rushed to the ground and banged her head. For a moment in shock, she did not realize that Victor was astride on her, raising the weapon he had brought over his head. She rubbed her head and saw what the young man was going to do. She struggled but a frail girl was not the weight against a 21 year old muscular man. She wanted to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She stared at Victor who looked like a psychopath.

"YUURI IS MINE AND MINE ALONE."

She could not say anything.  
Victor quickly lowered the scissors onto the girl's chest, puncturing her right lung. He should not touch her heart ... not right now ... He had to hurt her for daring to love Yuuri.  
The belly, the shoulder, the throat, the eye, the arm ... He took pleasure in piercing his rival who was screaming with pain, the blood splattering the walls around and the floor.  
Victor had his face painted by the red liquid but he appreciated its heat slowly fading .. Her screams were soon only gurgles, so much had the blood filled her mouth.  
Nothing ... She had given up ...

"Already? ... Too bad ... I was just starting to have fun."  
He wiped the blades of the scissors and left the school, heading to the incinerator that every Japanese high school had, to burn his clothes and his weapon to sterilize and remove all traces of DNA. He had taken some change of clothes before he went home with a smile on his face.

Yuuri, meanwhile, had come down from the roof but had not walk in the corridor where the corpse of the one who should have declared her love still rested ..


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update, but because of the end of the school year, teachers are rushing and I don't have time to write (_-_)

"Kanashima-chan was found dead this morning, in one of the school's corridor, the police are investigating, and for now, the school will not provide classes. A psychological unit was set up if you want to talk ... "

The teaching staff was in front of the doors of the school, some teachers were crying, backed by their colleagues.  
The pupils were crowded in front of them. There were screams, torn screams.  
The friends of the deceased were in shock, they refused to believe in their friend's death.  
The principal continued:

"She had a lot of injuries, there's a total of about 30 stab wounds, and the experts suspect a pair of scissors ..."  
Despite the atmosphere, Yuuri remained impassive. A student had just died, but he did not feel anything. Despite the fact that he knew she was dead when she was going to tell him his love ...  
The classes would not be insured, the students started to leave.

An odor aroused the young Japanese: his senpai's  
He passed Yuuri and walked briskly away from school.  
Yuuri, a smug smile on his face, began to follow him discreetly  
Victor was walking really fast, he was almost running . Because of that, the Japanese had trouble following him.  
Suddenly, Victor stopped and knocked on the door of a house before opening it and declaring "tadaima!" Quickly followed by an "okaeri!" From a woman in her thirties, Japanese.  
Ah ... It was the place Victor was going to stay in during the entire year..  
Good. Yuuri was going to remember his address.  
He leaned against a wall in front of the house and slid to the ground, caught in an uncontrollable laugh. Damn, if only Victor knew how much Yuuri loved him! He wanted him just to himself. For eternity.

His laughter over, he got up and went to his own house.  
His parents were the managers of an inn with onsen, so they were always at home.  
Yuuri came home, a smile on his face, the thoughts occupied by his beloved Victor.  
His mother saw him as he pulled off his shoes and approached him:

"Yuuri, are not you in class?  
\- there was a murder in school last night .. we found the body of a student ... The high school will not provide classes. "

Hiroko panicked:

"A murder !? What happened !?  
\- I do not know ... We did not have more info than that. "

The woman remained silent and sighed as her son walked towards the stairs to his room. He was just walking on the first step that his mother called him:

"Yuuri .."

The young man turned around:

"You seem different since the start of the season ... Happier ... Did something happen?"

Yuuri stared at his mother, who gave him a worried look despite her smile. He could not stop the corners of his lips from getting up so he could smile too. He sat on the stairs and answered, immersed in his thoughts:

"On the first day, a foreign student has arrived in my class, he is Russian, and he is ... just perfect, he is the man of my life, I could do anything for him! he puts colors in my world, it makes me feel human! "

The glimmer of worry in Hiroko's eyes had turned into fear. Her son was crazy! They had always thought he wasn't social, but he turned out to be a yandere!  
However, she smiled at her son and told him that she was happy for him.  
Yuuri went back up but his mother called him again.

"Do not forget that in three weeks, there is a matsuri in town, you'll have to get your yukata at the tailor.  
\- Okay."

Suddenly, his mother's words made him realize something: if Victor went to matsuri, he might have the chance to see him wearing a yukata!  
Yuuri chuckled at this thought, he was suddenly eager, he , that his parents had to drag to the festival every year ...  
He shut himself up in his room and turned on his computer to go to the class conversation on social networks. There was not much new since yesterday. Everything revolved around homework and classes .... Eh? It seemed like the murder was starting to get a place in the discussion ...  
He went to Victor's Facebook page and looked at his last picture: Victor in yukata. It was much more beautiful than allowed. And Yuuri was not the only one to realize it: under the picture, there was a comment that simply said:  
"You are beautiful, I love you, marry me! * Praise emoji *

He looked at the name of the person who wrote that abomination ... A girl ... That did not really surprise him ...  
Yuuri noted the name on a piece of paper.  
"You'll die soon ... Believe me ..."

*******  
Lessons were not provided for one week and the investigation was suspended because of the absence of evidence and fingerprints. The reason why the murderer had committed his act was still unknown.  
However, the teachers greeted the students again and Yuuri had to put on his uniform. He did not take the time to eat because he took the time to comb his hair, turn his rebel hair into silky and disciplined hair. He slapped them back and held it in place with hairspray.  
He usually made this hairstyle for events such as birthdays, Christmas, matsuris.  
But now Victor was there, so every day was an event.  
Yuuri took the time to think. Glasses or not glasses? That was the question ... The best thing would have been to take them because he saw absolutely nothing without them, but he would appear much more manly by not putting them ..  
At the bottom of the stairs, his mother called him to tell him to leave as quickly as possible.  
He took his glasses and left his house.  
Today he was going to please Victor.

*********  
Pleasing, done...but pleasing Victor? That was a mystery, because he had hardly been able to observe him!  
At each break, a flock of girls gathered around the young Russian man.  
Yuuri then listened for an ounce of discussion and suddenly heard:

"Are you coming to matsuri next week?"

Question to which Victor replied:

"Yes, and I will wear a yukata because I would love to please someone ..."

"Please someone"?!? Yuuri stood up abruptly.  
Who was this "someone"!?! One of these bitches? Yuuri would not let that happen, he had to get rid of his rival! As soon as possible.  
He left hurriedly from his classroom without seeing Victor watching him.

*********  
Victor's POV

Why did Yuuri left the classroom running?  
He apologized to the women around him and went after Yuuri, discreetly and silently so that the young man does not suspect anything. He saw him turn around a hall to enter a room: the infirmary.  
Yuuri was sick ?? What was happening to him?  
He met the teacher who told him that the lesson would resume and he had to give up his one and only love.

******  
Yuuri's POV

Lying on one of the beds in the infirmary, Yuuri thought. Victor said he wanted to please someone at the matsuri. Yuuri had to kill his rival during this one.  
He turned to the window, trying to focus on the information he had on where the matsuri was going to take place... but it was hard.  
Victor had said he wanted to please someone, which meant that Victor did not like him! Yuuri did not like him! Perhaps the Russian preferred big breasts and developed hips?  
The Japanese curled up on himself and started crying loudly.  
In principle, he should kill Victor for not having loved him, but Yuuri was just incapable of it, he loved Victor too much to do such a thing.  
Her tears intensified, alerting the nurse who advised him to sleep thinking that the crying was due to fatigue.  
But he could not sleep and went back to class to only see the growing popularity of the one he loved as much as he hated.

******  
Victor's POV

Yuuri had red eyes ... WHY DID HE CRY ?!

*********

The date of the matsuri quickly arrived after the incident. Yuuri did not bother to get dressed every morning to please him ... He did not care ... all that mattered to him was the death of the one who dared steal Victor to him ...  
The twilight was more than advanced, the lanterns were all lit but Yuuri had eyes only for the young Russian who was in front of him, resplendent in his yukata purple tones ...  
Even if his beauty was not intended for him, god knew how much Yuuri found Victor beautiful in the Japanese outfit..  
The Russian, under the eyes of Yuuri, was joined by a girl in pink kimono.  
Yuuri knew her, she was a sophomore, with whom he had been classmates in middle School. Victor smiled at her with sincerity ... So it was her, the bitch that Victor loved ?? Victor preferred her?  
Yuuri waited, hidden behind a cherry tree that the girl moves away to approach her and to coax her.  
He took advantage of knowing her to call her by her first name.

"Hanako!"  
The girl turned around.  
"Sorry to bother you but I'd love to talk to you about the boy you just went to see ... It's not my kind of talking to people but when I see the look you have for him, I want to warn you ... "

Hanako smiled and nodded before pointing to the beach.  
"Let's talk on the beach if you do not mind, there is no one there."

The beach ? It was an unexpected gift that made his future victim to him! Drowning did not leave a trace!  
He nodded and followed the girl with an unhealthy smile on his face.

Indeed, there was nobody on the beach.  
Yuuri approached the water and dipped his feet, claiming to be too hot. But that was in order to attract his victim into the ocean.

"What did you want to tell me about Victor?  
\- you love him ... don't you?  
\- yes ... is it that obvious? "

Yuuri sighed and turned to Hanako to firmly grip the hair and draw his face to his.

"You should know that Victor is mine and only mine ... Itls that clear ?!"

Not giving Hanako time to answer, he plunged her head into the water and held it in the liquid for five minutes.  
The girl had struggled, trying desperately to scream, but in the water, her screams were inaudible ...  
His movements of distress were more jerky, then nothing ...  
He turned it over. The girl's eyes were bulging, her skin turned slightly blue ... She was definitely dead ...  
Yuuri sighed and went back to sit on the sand.  
He burst out with a Machiavellian laugh and dropped into the sand.  
It was good to kill an obstacle to his happiness ....


	4. Soon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes dangerous for the two of them...  
> They are suspected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Sorry for the lack of update, I have my French high school diploma in two days so I have to work a lot ^^'   
> Hope you'll like it !

A howl had brought panic to the matsuri. Hanako had just been discovered ... by her own mother ....  
This was the second schoolgirl murder in a single month .... In the same city ...  
Frightened, Yuuri's parents ordered him to return with them, but Yuuri remained motionless. He stared intently at Victor, who was watching the body of the deceased, then scanning the crowd, desperately searching for the person who might have done so.  
He caught Yuuri's gaze as he was dragged by his mother out of the matsuri.

********  
That look ... Something was wrong .... Yuuri looked strange ... Victor decided to follow him and his family.  
But he could not because his host family called him to leave.  
Once again, he was separated from the one he loved.

*******  
My name is Ren Kotogawa, I am in charge of murder cases in the Kyushu area. And here is my investigation report and my assumptions.  
For about two months, the city of Hasetsu has seen a significant number of murders. All have the same link: the high school in the city, which insinuates that the killer has access to the school and knows the students.  
We, police and investigator, suspected the faculty, but this track was dismissed.  
Here's why :

★ the first murder: Kanashima Haruka, a sophomore. Her body was discovered at the opening of the school by a teacher: Yamato Taki, 54 years old. According to the medical examiner, the girl died after about thirty shot with something sharp: a pair of scissors (hypothesis confirmed because the wound was wider inside than outside the impact.) According to the interrogations, including that of her best friend, Kanashima-san had to tell a young man that she was in love with him. We interrogated him, and he seriously declares to have been at the rendezvous but not to have seen the deceased. On leaving, he did not take the corridor where the body was.

★ second murder case: Hanako Yamada, a freshman at Hasetsu High School. Dead drowned, her body was found floating in the sea by her own mother. Hanako is part of the swimming club and being the best in this area, the hypothesis of murder is widely considered. She could not have drowned herself. The last person to see her alive is sophomore Victor Nikiforov. But the man seemed strange during his interrogation ... As if he was hiding something or someone ..

★ the third death occurred four days later. Same procedure as the first murder, but the corpse of the student was found in the gym. There were no less than forty shots. Again, we have no information about the perpetrator's DNA.  
The examination of the students states that the last person to see her alive was the young man whose first victim was in love: Yuuri Katsuki, 17 years and 7 months, a second-year student.

★ fourth case: Tachibana Kanna, 18 years old, last year student. She was known to be often surrounded by boys, and for some time she had set her sights on the young Victor Nikiforov mentioned earlier. No sooner had she warned her friends that she planned to "flirt" with the young man, that she would be found dead the next day, hung at her house. There was no suicide letter and her family says they got along well, and Kanna did not have any problem at school. Her parents heard their daughter make a deafening noise in her room. Maybe it was an intrusion that was intended to kill?

★ Rin Matsua, sophomore, found in a macabre staging in the street in front of the school, sitting on the floor, with a gaping hole in her chest. Her heart had been removed and rested in the hollow of his hands. On a sheet pinned to his skull, was written in stencil (not to recognize the writing): "I must not steal the lover of another." The passion crime hypothesis is more than possible.

Here is my hypothesis: in each case, two boys are involved: Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. It is said that the two men are strange to each other, as if they would boldly desire but avoided each other.  
It reminds the Yandere, those people who can kill to be loved, and that's very likely in this case. I propose a close monitoring of these two students because I think they can kill to achieve their ends.  
Thank you for your consideration.  
Inspector Ren Kotogawa.

*********  
Police were posted in front of his house ... Shit ...  
Had he let a detail pass? Did someone see him killing ?! Had a victim survived ?!  
Yuuri discovered a new emotion: fear. He was afraid of being caught, of having to say goodbye to his senpai ... Victor ... How was he?  
Yuuri was scared for him, the high school knew a series of murders for two months. Yuuri was worried that Victor would be next on the list. Because, of course, he was responsible for half of these murders, but the rest, wasn't his fault ..  
And what if this mysterious murderer was angry at Victor's life?  
A scream took him out of his thoughts.

"Yuuri !!!"  
Shortly after her mother called him, she appeared in the young man's room. She seemed panicked and scared.

"Why are there so many policemen around here? What did you do?"

Given the lack of reaction from his son and his big smile, Hiroko took a step back, shocked.

"It's ... it's you ....this murderer ... Are you the source of all these tears? ...  
\- What insight mom ... However, you're half wrong ... I'm responsible for only half of these crimes ...  
\- how could you do such a thing? You are totally crazy!  
\- yes ... crazy in love ... But these people wanted MY Victor ...  
\- I will not let you continue your sordid acts Yuuri! Believe me !!"

With these words, Hiroko ran away, without seeing her son slowly rise from the chair he was sitting on ...

Arriving on the ground floor, Hiroko rushed to her husband:

"Toshiya! Do something! Our son is a monster! He's the one the police have been looking for for two months!  
\- ... Hiroko ... Your accusations are serious and ... "  
Toshiya suddenly froze as he heard the sound of a knife blade being rubbed on something.  
Indeed, Yuuri had followed his mother and grabbed a kitchen knife ...  
The old man barely had time to warn his wife ...  
There was a stab.  
The tunic of the woman tinted quickly of a dark red at the level of the belly.  
Then a second.  
It was the chest.  
And finally a last stab in the neck, leaving Toshiya see the tip of the knife come out of the neck of his wife.  
She collapsed and Yuuri removed the weapon from his mother's dead body, blood dripping on the tiled floor.

"Do not ever put yourself between Victor and me."

Yuuri had just said this in an appallingly calm tone. Toshiya could not scream, could not move ... he was staring at the body of his wife and then at his son, who was looking at him absently.

"I suppose you were of the same opinion as mom, you want to separate me from Victor?"

Toshiya shook his head vigorously in a negative response, not letting a word out of his mouth.

"It's wrong to lie .. isn't that what you taught me?"

Yuuri raised the knife ... And killed his own father ....

His sister had attended the whole scene and was hiding behind a wall, covering her mouth with her hand to avoid making any noise that could betray her.  
But her brother had noticed her presence for a long time ...

"Mari-nee-san ..... Do you care about hide-and-seek with me?"

The young woman was crying softly. Where was the little brother who asked for stories, the little brother she consoled when hurt, the little brother she loved so much ...?  
No ... she did not want to play ..  
She slid down the wall and despite her vision blurred by tears she saw the feet of her brother in front of her and when she raised her head in his direction, he quickly lowered his weapon to the chest of his sister.  
Before giving up her last breath, she stroked Yuuri's cheek with her hand full of blood and whispered in his ear:

"I loved you so much Yuuri ...."

*****  
The blood of his family was still on his clothes, it had dried and turned brown ...  
"I have to confess to Victor as soon as possible ... I want to see him, feel him, touch him ..." he thought.  
He turned on his computer and sent a message to the one he loved ....

"Please, join me under the cherry tree at the back of the school, I need to talk to you, it's very important, you can trust me on it."

He did not even wait for the answer because Victor answered him right away:  
"Okay, I'm here in half an hour."

Yuuri jumped in joy and rushed into the bathroom to get rid of the accumulated blood while taking a shower ...  
The time had come.

*****  
Victor's POV

"Please, join me under the cherry tree at the back of the school, I need to talk to you, it's very important, you can trust me on it."

Yuuri wanted to see him! Talk to him ! Victor could not contain his joy and held back his cry by biting into his pillow.  
He answered immediately and jumped to his closet to change and be presentable in front of his future husband.

Wearing a shirt and tight trousers, he left the house of his foster family to join the love of his life.

****  
Yuuri closed the door of his house after shouting:

"I'm going, see you later!"

Thus, the police would not guess that he just coldly murdered his parents.

He ran to the meeting place, tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"You'll be mine, Victor, whatever happens!"


	5. From now on and for eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to end now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ! Finally an update *cough cough* ^^'  
> Yeah, um. I'm finally in holiday season and I totally forgot I had a fanfic to finish....  
> But here it is !! Finally !  
> Hope you'll like this last chapter :)

That's it, it was time, Yuuri was going to declare his love to Victor!

When the Japanese arrived at the cherry tree behind the school, what was his astonishment when he saw the Russian sitting under the tree, his eyes closed, beautiful in his tight jeans. Yuuri looked down at his own outfit. He was wearing only a white basic t-shirt and black wide pants. Joy had so filled his heart that he had not thought of getting ready for his lover.

He approached slowly, Victor opened his eyes and directed them to the arrival. He reached a huge smile that left Yuuri speechless.

"Ah, here you are!"

Yuuri, suddenly in an intense shyness, nodded. Victor got up and stood in front of the young Japanese red as a peony.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

once again Yuuri nodded shyly:

"I wanted to talk to you about all these murders that have been happening for two months ...

\- you guessed, did not you?

yuuri frowned; surprised:

"guess what ?

\- that I was responsible for half of these ... "

Yuuri was speechless ... His senpai so perfect ?? A murderer ?? How was that possible?

"Don't worry, I will not hurt you, but I had to tell you, I had to tell you what I did to acquire your love, all the blood spilled for you .. .. My dear and dear love ... But now, I'm scared .... Scared that this unknown murderer kills you, take you away from me ... But do not worry, I'll protect you .

\- No ! Do not worry about him, he will not do more ... He has what he wanted .... He got you .... "

Victor's eyes filled with tears. did he come to understand?

"So it was you, you killed all these people for me, to be certain of having me for you alone?"

Victor grabbed Yuuri and hugged him tightly. The young Japanese could finally breathe with delight the smell of the one he felt a love that some would call unhealthy for.

But....

"SEPARATE FROM ONE ANOTHER AND HANDS IN THE AIR, YOU ARE INQUIRE !!

********

It was the day Yuuri celebrated his sixth birthday. His family was gathered around him as he blew out his candles and without a smile, received his presents ...

It had been several months since Mari found the behavior of her brother weird. He did not smile anymore, did not laugh at her jokes anymore even though they made him laugh out loud beforehand ... He did not cry anymore when he hurt himself or when something sad happened. He seemed empty, devoid of all emotion ...

The little girl was worried and had expressed her concerns to her parents but they did not seem to see the problem ...

The problem that had led to their deaths ....  
To their murders.

******  
The police had followed him .... shit!

"Damn ... I thought I had sown them ...."

Yuuri stared at his boyfriend, interrogator:

"You were also watched?  
\- yes, so my host family was worried ..  
\- so, they know our little extracurricular activities .... "

The police turned their weapons towards the two teenagers:

"SEPARATE ONE OF THE OTHER AND LIFT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR !! YUURI KATSUKI, YOU ARE ACCUSED OF MURDERING SEVERAL PEOPLE AND YOUR FAMILY AN HOIR AGO !! VICTOR NIKIFOROV, YOU'RE ACCUSED OF BEING THE MURDERER OF SEVERAL YOUNG GIRLS. YOU ARE SO IN ARREST! "

The two men parted slowly, delicately touching each other's hands.  
They obeyed and raised their hands.

"Victor ... you know what's next, right?  
\- they are going to separate us ... We have to stop them, whatever the cost ... "

Yuuri stared tenderly at his lover who looked back at him.

"Do you have a weapon with you?"

******

Victor had noticed the police stationed in front of his house, he knew the reason ... He went down to the kitchen and took advantage of the absence of his host family to open one of the drawers and take a meat knife. .  
Sharp, perfect.

He went back to his room and it was at that moment that he saw Yuuri's message.

*******

" Yes, I've got one."

Victor caught something in his back pocket and pulled out a kitchen knife, hiding the blade protected by a holster with his shirt.  
Yuuri smiled and took a knife out of his pocket and smiled.

"They will never be able to separate us Yuuri ...  
\- they will not have the time, death will precede them. "

Having seen the weapons, the police got angry:

"Put down your weapons and turn your back on them !! We will not hesitate to shoot!"

The teenagers did not listen to them and faced each other, the blades pointed towards the other's chest.

"I'm the only one who can kill you Victor ... And you're the only one who can take my life ...  
\- I count until three ?  
\- until three."

The police understood the situation.  
One....  
He shouted at the teenagers to stop.  
Two...  
But they did not want to hear anything.  
Three.

Victor and Yuuri quickly moved closer and put their lips on those of their love while plunging the blades at the same time in the chest of their boyfriend.  
The unhealthy love they felt for the other made them forget the pain.  
They knelt down the knives still planted in their hearts.  
Their first kiss had accompanied their suicide.

As death slowly approached, they lay on the floor, hand in hand.  
Yuuri suffocated, blood ran from his mouth, he coughed and red liquid splashed.  
He was crying.  
Victor was in the same state, but he found the strength to lean over Yuuri to stroke his cheek and kiss his blood-stained lips.

"I love you Yuuri ..  
\- I love you too.."

In a last smile Yuuri gave his last breath ..  
Quickly accompanied by Victor ..

Love had been stronger than death ...  
They had what they had always wanted: they were together for eternity.

Their victims were never avenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading" all the blood spilled for you"   
> My next fic will be a Detroit become human one   
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I do mistakes:)  
> English isn't my native language ;)


End file.
